robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
StopkcaH And The Leader
I Was playing Jailbreak on my private server, ITEM, while trying to get the copper crown. My friend an I tried to get me the crown, but I kept failing the final mini-game. I Then heard a weird sound from my PC, It sounded like the ROBLOX Chat sound but, louder and deeper pitched. I Thought It was my PC Going crazy. And then I Saw there was no message. I Was weirded out. I Went back on jailbreak until the game randomly shut down. I Read what it said and then I Saw it was shut down by StopkcaH. I Automatically saw that kcaH Was Hack Backwards and I Thought this was wanting to Stop Hacks due to his name, StopHack. But then my page went to friend requests and, he was asking to be my friend. I Was freaked out and I Looked at his profile. There was a game called, The World O' Shame, That was favorited by himself 3 times. Which that is impossible. I Looked into his profile more and he had 3 models that weren't on sale. In Memory, The Death, and The Button. These Items Had Descriptions but In Memory has The Description that says, "Of The" and the rest were hashtags. The, "The" in the description was in weird text, mostly used by hackers, as well as fake hackers. I Noticed that his join date was one day before I Started playing Jailbreak on my server. This means that there is a 50% chance he is real. I Thought he wasn't real and I Even said out loud that he wasn't. I Was Wrong, I Joined The World O' Shame and I Looked Around, and all of those models he owns. Are there, And I Stepped on the button and it said, Game Connection Lost, Error Code 404. This was obviously the message tool, in ROBLOX Studio, but then The Death statue started to explode, with everything else exploding with it. The floor fell into the dark abyss and and I Kept falling and dying with explosion surrounding me. I Exited the game, and rejoined and I Looked around. I Saw a stop sign watching from behind, other stop signs dying from that giant noob killer AKA, The Death. I Walked into the stop sign, and my screen turned black. I Couldn't see a thing until I Fell Off the Map. I Then exited the game because I Started to freak out. I Then got logged out of my account, and I Tried to log in. I Couldn't! I Then tried to make a new account with that name, and it wasn't taken. My Account was no longer a thing on ROBLOX. I Decided to make a new account and when I Did. I Instantly was Deleted! I Decided to give up and not try again until he wasn't really online anymore. I Then Got Signed back into my account! My account, my robux, my items, my avatar, everything was how it was! Then I Got a new message, And it was from StopkcaH. I Logged off instantly. Until I Signed back in again. He said about this leader and he finally said, "In Memory of The Leader." The, "The" was once again was in weird text, and then I Realized That was what the whole thing for the In Memory Item. He had a leader. And it died. I Was freaked out and I Knew I Couldn't log out. So I Left my account on. And once I Got back 6 hours later. My Account was gone. Profile ID: 548815818 The World O' Shame ID: 1527527604